As the three members of a small, rural healthcare consortium, we are using existing Healthcare Information Technology software and systems to integrate the current incumbent, stand-alone databases and information systems in order to share patient information more effectively. The consortium will then use this as a basis for creating a seamless, comprehensive Electronic Health Record, utilizing applications compliant with those standards, to make integration possible throughout our consortium. From this project, we will implement a solution for healthcare providers and staff in this consortium to use a seamless, longitudinal record system to improve overall patient care and efficiency, to scale the system up when this planning project is completed to then be used by everyone working in the consortium. This new Healthcare Information Technology system will allow real-time access to medical records and information, portability to numerous common devices and interfaces, reduction in overall costs, enhancement of collaboration with healthcare organizations, government agencies, payers and other third parties, medication tracking and on-line ordering, electronic, real-time orders by physicians and other healthcare providers, and appropriate security. It will also reduce information-related errors in treatment and overall care. The solution requires no further software development or code writing. It will be implemented using information messaging standards with engineering support from the vendor. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]